mrgamingzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout 3
Fallout 3 is a post-apocalyptic action role-playing open world video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by The third major instalment in the Fallout series, it is the first game to be created by Bethesda since it bought the franchise from Interplay Entertainment Main Quests: * Baby steps * Growing Up So Fast * Future Imperfect * Escape! * Springvale First Visit (Part 1/3) * Following his Footsteps (Part 2/3) * Following his Footsteps (Part 3/3) * Scientific Pursuits (Part 1/2) * Scientific Pursuits (Part 2/2) * Tranquillity Lane * The Waters of Life * Citadel (Picking Up the Trail) * Picking up the Trail (Paradise Falls) * Picking up the Trail (Little Lamplight) * Finding the Garden of Eden (Vault 87) * American Dream * Take it Back! & Project Impurity (Final Quests) Side Quest * Find Food at Super Dupa Mart * Contract Radiation Sickness * Traversing a minefield * Test the repellent on mole rats * Return to Moira with a crippled body part * Place an Observer Unit inside a Mirelurk Nest * Research Rivet City's history * Power of the Atom * RobCo Production Facility Mainframe * Access the card catalogue in Arlington Library * Those * Galaxy News Radio * Stealing Independence * Reilly's Rangers * Rescue from Paradise * Agatha's Song * Big Trouble in Big Town * Blood Ties * Head of the State * Oasis * Superhuman Gambit * Trouble on the Homefront * Tenpenny Tower * Strictly Business * Nuka Cola Challenge Locations Discovered 100% * Ant Cave * Clifftop Shacks * Hazmat Disposal Site L5 * National Guard Depot * Ravens Rock * Robotics Factory * Red Racer Factory * Super-Dupa Mart * Vault 101 Broadcast Towers * Coming Soon Behemoths Locations * Coming Soon Achievements * Coming Soon Unmarked Quests * 300 Pieces of Silver * A Manhandled Servant * Nice Day for a Right Wedding * Happy Birthday to You * Council Seat * Economics of Violence * Election Day * Gallows Humour * Grady's Package * Hired Help! * Jiggs Loot * Just the Taste for It * Keller Family Transcripts * Keller Family National Guard Depot * Leos Drug Habit * Lincoln's Profit Margins * Merchant Empire * Our Little Secret * Searching for Cheryl * Slave Hunt * Lost Initiate * Kid Kidnapper * Treatment * Overdose Operation Anchorage (DLC) * Aiding the Outcasts * he Guns of Anchorage * Paving the Way, Listening Post & Mining Town * Paving the Way, Chimera Depot * Operation: Anchorage * Click here to here to buy the DLC Point Lookout (DLC) Main Quests: * Local Favour * Walking with Spirits * Hearing Voices * Thought Control * Meeting with the minds * Meeting Nadine at Point Lookout Pier Side Quests: * An Antique Land * Pliks Safari * A Spoonful of Whiskey * Velvet Curtain * The Dark Heart of Blackhall - (Coming Soon) Point Lookout - Locations 100% * The Ark and Dove Cathedral - (Not 100% Yet) * The Ark and Dove Resting Grounds * Beachview Campsite * Blackhall Manor - (Coming Soon) * Calvert Mansion * Chinese Intelligence bunker * Coastal Grotto * Coastal Monument - (Next Video) * Covered bridge * Disaster relief outpost - (Coming Soon) * Dove Delta * Excavated muck holes * Flooded Sinkhole - (Next Video) * Haley's Hardware - (Not 100% Yet) * Herzog Mine * Jet Crash Site * Kennys Cave * Lil' Tyke Playhouse - (Next Video) * Homestead Motel * Marguerite's shack - (Not 100% Yet) * Ofie Clan Pot * Naval Recruiting Centre * Panic Room * People's Bank of Point Lookout * Pilgrim's Landing * Point Lookout Lighthouse * Point Lookout Pier * USS Ozymandias * Ritual Site * Ruzka's lair - (Next Video) * Sacred Bog Entrance * Smuggler's Shack * Smuggler camp - (Next Video) * Submerged T-Rex - (Next Video) * Sub Recovery Site * St. Aubin medical facility * The Warehouse * Turtledove Detention Camp * Truck Wreckage * Wrecked Seatub The Pitt (DLC) * Into The Pitt * Unsafe Working Conditions * Unmarked Quest: Find Wild Bill * 100 Steel Ingots (Ground Level) * 100 Steel Ingots (Supply Plant) * 100 Steel Ingots (Steelyard) * Free Labour & Ending Category:Fallout Category:Fallout series